You are the Reason
by Keu
Summary: Quando se parte para uma nova cidade conhece se novas pessoas mas quando se conhece Edward Cullen o mundo anda de pernas par o ar
1. Chapter 1

1ºCapitulo-Nova Cidade

Tinha passado hoje uma semana que vim para cá ,a viagem correu muito bem, estamos no Verão e não há muito sol,é

estranho em Phoenix estava muito calor e aqui nem poriso...

Estava á procura de emprego em part-time a faculdade não se paga sozinha e o meu pai não tem muito dinheiro apesar de

ser chefe da policia .

Então fui vou ter com o Jacob um rapaz muito giro que vive em Forks é filho de um amigo do Charlie.

-Olá Jacob!

-Olá Bella!

-Olha vim te perguntar se emprego emprego em part-time?

-Não Bells desculpa...

-Não faz mal ,tudo para casa ,adeus.

-Adeus Bella.

Quando estava a caminhar para casa vi um cartaz a dizer part-time.

Entrei na loja não era muito grande ,era de senhora.

-Boa tarde venho-me canditar a empregada de balcão .

-Bem porque quer trabalhar neste establicimento comercial?

-Preciso do dinheiro para pagar a faculdade.

-Compreendo ,está contratada.

-Muito obrigada,quando começo?

-Amanhã.

-Até amanhã.

-Até amanhã.

Cheguei a casa e o Charlie disse:

-Então bells c,como correu o teu dia?

-Perfeito, arranjei um emprego!

-Que bom querida ,quando começas?

-Amanhã.

-Olha eu vou jantar com a Emma.

A Emma é a namorada do meu pai ,ela é muito bonita mas tem um filho muito estupido o seu nome é Max Williams.

-Ok eu vou jantar e vou já para a cama.


	2. Novo Trabalho

2ºCapitulo-Novo Trabalho

Acordei exitadissima hoje vou trabalhar!!!

Tomei o pequeno almoço tomei banho vesti-me e lá fui eu...

-Bom dia .

-Bom dia , toma as chaves eu vou-me embora a loja a loja fica por tua conta,adeus.

-Adeus.

Bem não é muito bom estar numa loja sozinha...Espera ai o primeiro cliente!!!O meu deus isto não é um homem é um

pedaço de arte...Ele é perfeito a sua pele tão branca,cabelo cor de cobre e com um charme.

-Bom dia...menina...olá??

-Desculpe estava a sonhar acordada.

Que vergonha...

-Não faz mal..

E o seu sorriso meu deus!!!

-Eu queria dar um presente a alguem muito especial...

Ponha uma fita e que tu es o presente perfeito!!

-Por aqui porfavor , gosta deste vestido ??

-Gosto, mas não há mais pequeno?

-Eu vou ver lá dentro.

Céus ,como vou encontrar um vestido se à aqui milhares?Ali!!

-Está aqui!

-Deve-lhe servir,faz-se trocas?

-Sim,tudo menos roupa interior por termos de higiene.

-Bem vou a pergunta mas não é muito nova para trabalhar aqui?

-Part-time, para pagar a faculdade.

-Estou a ver,Bilogia?

-Sim porque?

- A minha irmã ser da turma dela, chama-se Rosalie.

-E tu?

Sim , sim ,sim porfavor!!!

-Não,estou em Historia.

Era bom demais para ser verdade.

-Mas como te chamas?

-Edward Cullen.E tu?

Edward Cullen o rapaz mais lindo há face da terra..

-Isabella Swan, mas so me tratam por Bella.

-Estou a ver, vemos nos por ai...

-Adeus.

-Adeus.

O meu deus devo estar a sonhar felizmente não Edward Cullen o deus da beleza...

Já eram 19:00 ia fechar o que tem muito estranho nesta loja é que eu trabalho o dia todo no primeiro dia.

Amanhã é domingo porisso não trabalho o que me dá muito tempo.

Foi para casa e estava o Max o rapaz mais estupido a face da terra tentei ignora-lo até o meu pai dizer que ia sair com a Emma

e eu ia ficar com ele...


	3. Tiremme deste filme!

3ºCapitulo-Tirem-me deste filme!!

Acontece que mal o meu pai fecha a porta o Max levanta-se do sofá e vai buscar um filme!

Faz-me perguntas se eu tive namorado,começou-me a assustar!!!

Bem ele não é feio mas meu deus é tão porco e estupido!!

Foi para o meu quarto e ele seguiu-me,tive de ligar o meu pai aquele miudo é uma melga!!!

De manhã o meu pai culpou-me de ter estragado a noite dele é mesmo egoísta!

Foi até ao parque não esta frio mas também não está calor, foi então que vi o Edward Cullen num piquenique com uma

rapariga ela deve ser o namorado dela ,apesar de tambem ser com a pele um pouco palida e ele deu-lhe aquele vestido que

comprou na loja aonde eu trabalho!

Tentei espia-los até que ele viu-me!

-Olá Bella, chega aqui!-estou safa!-Esta é a minha irmã Alice!

-Da mesma turma que eu?

-Não essa é a Rosalie.

-A tua amiga vai entrar na mesma turma que a Rosalie-perguntou a Alice.

-Vai.

-Aonde esta a Rosalie?-Perguntei eu.

-Vem ai com a Esme ,o Carlise , o Emmet e o Jasper.

-Ooh!Prepararam isto tudo para mim, vocês são os maiores!

-Acho que vou embora, para não estragar o momento em familia!

-Espera!- o Edward toca-me na mão!

-Estas tão frio!É melhor ires vestir alguma peça de roupa!

-Eu estou bem .

-Bella!!-o Max chamou-me.

-SIM!!!!

-O Charlie chamou para anunciar-nos alguma coisa.

-Agora não posso.

-Bella tens de vir, anda lá!

-Fixe:(

Estava a caminho para casa e o Max tentou por o braço a minha volta e eu afastei-me, tentou dar-me um abraço e eu fugi até

que ele destava a tentar-me beijar e eu disse-lhe:

-Larga-me que nojo!

-Toda a gente sabe que tu gostas de mim!

-Não toda a gente sabe que eu não gosto de ninguem!

Nós fomos calados até casa ele com a cara meia tristonha des que eu lhe disse deve gostar de mim mas eu não gosto

dele!!!

Chegamos a casa e vimos o meu pai e a Emma no sofá a beijarem-se.

-Que nojo

-Há Bella vieste!Eu e a Emma temos algo para vos disser.

-O que?

-Eu e a Emma vamos casar e tu vais ter um irmão!!!

-Não!!


	4. Maré de Azar

4ºCapitulo-Maré de azar

-Mas o que tu queres disser com tu vais ter um irmão?

-A Emma e eu vamos ter um filho!

-Então eu vou ter um irmão, e vou-me tornar meia-irmã do Max, mas deixa-me fazer uma pergunta.

-Diz querida!

-Como queres tu destruir mais a minha vida?

Sai de lá a correr da maneira mais rapida possivel até ao meu quarto deitei-me e pensei como será daqui em diante na minha

no Edward e o que aconteceu hoje ,e pensei como ele deve ter ficado quando eu me foi embora, sem

disser nada , assim muito depressa...Então sai do meu quarto sem disser uma palavra ao Charlie, e foi até ao jardim aonde nós

estivemos de manhã ,mas nada não estava lá...

Estava com fome e foi almoçar a um restaurante ali perto comer uma sande,quando cheguei estava lá o Max a beber um batido

nunca foi simpática para ele nem uma vez.

Paguei a sande ,e foi-me embora foi até a praia de La Push e encontrei lá o Jake.

-Olá Bella tudo bem?

-Nem por isso... :(

-Então o que aconteceu?

-O Charlie vai-se casar e vai ter um filho, o Max e o Edward estão magoados comigo...

-Está complicado, tudo de uma vez.

-Sim e o que mais me aborrece é que não tenho ninguem com quem falar...

-Tens a mim não sou o Super Homem, mas tento-te ajudar!

-Claro,mas tu és diferente.

-Como assim.

-Tu és como um irmão.

-Bella, eu adoro-te não me tens de esconder nada!

-Não tenciono!

-Por acaso não sabes aonde vivem os Cullen?

-Não sei Bella.

-Vou para casa!Adeus!

-Adeus.

Tava a ir para o meu quarto vejo a Alice

-Bella, Bella, olá!

-Olá, o teu irmão está bem?

-O que o Edward?Está sempre no quarto.

-Porque?

-Sei lá, diz que quer estar sozinho

-Hoje de manhã sai da beira dele de uma maneira muito chata não achas?

-Tu gostas dele não é?

-Não...Como sabes?

Fiquei atrapalhada.,.

-Da forma como tu falas dele, como olhas para ele, óbvio!

-Achas que ele gosta de mim?

-Não sei mas sei como descobrir.

-Como?

-Isso é surpresa!Mas vem jantar comigo!

-Hoje?

-Claro!

-Mas aonde é a tua casa?

-Eu vou te buscar a casa.

-Ok.

Foi-me embora para casa ver alguma coisa para vestir.

Quando cheguei olhei para o armário e só via camisolas e calças.

Até que olhei para o fundo do armário e vi uma caixa com 2 vestidos um azul e outro rosa suave, lembrei-me da minha mãe quando parti disse que era para ocasiões especiais.

.

Eram ambos lindos mas obtei por usar o azul.

Acabei-me de maquilhar e pensei mas que sapatos vou usar? e foi ao minha sapateira

lá vi sapatilhas, galochas e ao fundo do calçado vi uns sapatos de salto alto azuis lindos.

./FOTOS/1032-100_

Peguei no vestido Rosa e nos sapatos que também lá tinha visto lindos e pus na caixa para mostrar a Alice,

recebi uma chamada de anónimo e atendi, afinal era a Alice a disser que tinha chegado então desci e abri a porta e o Charlie disse:

-Aonde vais?

-Vou jantar com uma amiga.

-Que amiga?

-A Alice Cullen.

-Não chegues tarde!

Sai de casa e entrei no carro quando olho quem vai a conduzir é o Edward e ele começa a olhar com estranheza para o vestido.

-Olá!

-Olá.

-Obrigado por vires-me buscar.

-Sempre que quiseres!

Eu fiquei olhar com admiração para ele e ele ficou a pesar"Eu não deveria ter dito isto".


	5. Jantar com os Cullen

5ºcapitulo-Jantar com os Cullen

Quando cheguei lá a Alice apresentou-me a família dela e levou-me para o quarto dela.

Mostrei-lhe o vestido e ela disse:

-Que vestido é esse é lindo!

-É para o casamento.

-Bella vais-te casar?

-Não é para o casamento do meu pai.

Quando Alice me pergunto-me se ia casar Edward passa abeira da porta do quarto da Alice.

-Edward anda cá! –disse Alice

-O que foi?

-Não é lindo este vestido?

-É mas não é demasiado grande para ti?

-Não é para a Bella para o casamento!

-Vais-te casar!

-Não vou ao casamento do meu pai

Edward vai se embora.

-Eu acho que ele gosta de ti!

-Isso é patético!

-Tu viste como ele falou quando eu disse que tu ias a um casamento?

-Venham jantar! – disse Esme

Sentei-me á mesa até que Emmet disse:

-Qualquer dia o Edward e a Bella namoram!

Eu levantei-me da mesa e fui para o jardim da casa deles, Edward seguiu-me , e eu só parei abeira da piscina, ele olhou nos meus olhos e eu atirei-me para a piscina.

Ele atirou-se também, agarrou-se a mim e disse:

-O que será que Edward disse a Bella?

-Obrigada por o comentário Regina Swan Cullen bj


	6. Surpresas

6º-Capitulo-Surpresas

-Eu amo-te!

-Eu também te amo.

E nós beijamo-nos encharcados na piscina da casa deles.

Voltamos para dentro e vejo o Charlie com ar de zangado a falar com a Esme.

-Bella vamos para casa!

Ele puxou-me para a porta e levou-me para o carro, sentei-me e no meio do caminho ele perguntou:

-Porque estas toda molhada?

-Porque me veio buscar? Porque te vais casar? Porque vais ter um filho?

-Poça Bella não dá para falar contigo!

-Eu estou chateada contigo!

-Eu entendo que não queiras um irmão mas tem calma!

-Eu estou toda molhada porque fui dar um mergulho á piscina dos Cullen, e já que estás tão curioso eu estou apaixonada por o Edward Cullen!

Cheguei a casa fui para o meu quarto e assim ficou a minha conversa com o meu pai.

************ 9 Meses depois *****************

Passaram nove meses de namoro com o Ed, por isso fui almoçar com ele num restaurante lindo com muita classe.

Quando cheguei a casa vi o Charlie com um bebé, a Emma agarrada ao Max eles a falarem com o meu pai.

-Reunião de família e ninguém me chamou?

-Bella chega cá pega na Lisa!

-Chama-se Lisa. Hum…

Peguei no bebé é linda tem o nariz do pai e os olhos da mãe, quando eu peguei nela ela olhou para mim e sorriu com um sorriso maroto e a Emma disse:

-Ela gosta de ti!

-O nosso casamento é daqui a 3 dias o Edward pode vir. - Disse Charlie.

Dei o bebé a Emma e liguei a Alice:

- Alice vens-me buscar?

-Claro!

-Quero ir ao shopping.

-Bella!

-Sim!

-Achas que ela compreende? - Disse Emma para Charlie.

-Claro!

-O que?

-nos vamo-nos mudar para Detroit em Michigan população 912062.

-Porque!

-Porque esta casa é pequena!

-Eu deixo a Alice o Edward o Jacob os Cullen a loja a faculdade?

-Lá á faculdade e de certeza que há lá empregos e lojas!

-E os meus amigos o Edward, o Edward!

Ouço o meu telemóvel a tocar.

-Sim.

-Bella já cheguei.

Desligo saiu de casa entro no carro e abraço Alice parecendo pedir ajuda.

Ela ligou o carro levou-me ao shopping parou e perguntou-me:

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu vou-me mudar para Detroit em Michigan.

-Foi o teu pai?

-Foi.

-Bella… tu tens que te sentar com o teu pai com calma falar sobre o que tu queres…

-Preciso de comprar coisas.

Alice e eu compramos até cair, ao final da tarde ela levou-me a casa.

Os dias passaram a correr até ao dia do casamento.

Como Bella ficará com Edward ao será que viajará?

Obrigado pelo comentário Carol Black Cullen


	7. Casamento

7ºCapitulo- Casamento

-Bella estás bem? – Disse Charlie.

-BEM! Como posso estar bem se vou-me mudar e deixar Edward em Forks?

-Já lhe contas-te?

-Vou contar agora.

Sai de casa e pensei em mil e uma maneiras de lhe contar mas nenhuma era adequada, caminhava para casa deles e de repente vejo Jacob sentado numa mota.

-Bella sobe, aonde queres ir?

-A casa dos Cullen eu digo te o caminho.

Chegamos e como sempre Edward olhava para Jacob com um ar muito misterioso.

Edward e eu entramos em casa e ele disse:

-Bella soube que te vais mudar por isso só á uma coisa a fazer, eu confio em ti o suficiente para te contar o meu maior segredo.

Bella eu sou um vampiro.

Senti-me nervosa e assustada mas senti-me segura.

-Bella eu sou imortal, á anos que estou com a mesma aparência, mas nunca em toda a minha vida me apaixonei como me apaixonei por ti.

Tu para mim és a única rosa num deserto, eu consigo ler mentes excepto a tua por isso diz-me o que pensas.

-Edward eu apaixonei-me por ti, não me interessa se és um duende um unicórnio ou mesmo um mago, eu amo te e quero ficar contigo.

-Apesar de eu beber sangue de animais?

-Eu preciso de ti mesmo quando me for embora…

-Bella eu não quero que te vás embora e é por isso que só á uma solução.

-Que solução?

-Isabella Swan dás-me a honra de te transformar em vampira?

Respirei fundo pensei bem e disse:

-Sim.

Ele chegou á minha beira abaixou-se um pouco aproximou a sua boca do meu pescoço até que apareceu o Carlisle.

-Edward o que estás a fazer? Anda aqui.

Eles falaram até que Edward chegou perto de mim inclinou-se afastou os meus cabelos, e mordeu-me.

Ele abraçou-me com força, e eu sentindo cada vez mais quente mais quente, o meu sangue parecia fogo a correr-me nas veias, o meu coração a bater depressa muito depressa que comecei a suar.

Edward largou-me quando o veneno chegou ao meu coração e ele nunca mais volta-se a bater, adormeci.

Acordei e senti-me gelada comecei a andar e choquei contra Edward.

-Princesa estás bem?

-Tou um pouco tonta.

-Pronta?

-Para que?

-Para descobrir qual é o teu poder agora tu és uma vampira.

Fui ao espelho e vi os meus olhos vermelhos e a minha pele pálida. Esme chegou a minha beira e deu-me umas lentes de contacto.

-É para o casamento.

-Obrigada.

Pus as lentes e vi tudo um bocadinho desfocado mas comecei me a habituar.

-Tenho que ire falar com o Charlie.

-O Carlisle já foi, foi perguntar se podias viver connosco mas claro que o vais visitar ao outro país.

Bella agora tu és da família uma filha para mim és a namorada interna do Edward.

-Cheguei!

-Carlisle ele aceitou?

-Bem ele disse que não podia estar mais de acordo que afinal é este é o teu lugar com a tua faculdade e amigos estão aqui.

Mas se te chateares com o Edward para o ligares que ele vem de avião buscar-te.

-Eu acho que ele não vai de ter de me vir buscar que eu faço uma corridinha até lá.

-Bella tens de ter cuidado no casamento lá é todos humanos tens que te controlar com o sangue. -Disse Edward

-Eu sei que tu estás lá para me ajudares.

Tenho que ir a casa buscar as minhas malas.

-Eu levo-te.

-Não é preciso eu chego lá num instante.

Sai de casa e comecei a correr até ao centro, ninguém normal corre assim tanto não é.

Cada vês sentia mais o cheiro do sangue e cada vês o desejo se morder alguém, como um náufrago com um grande peru a sua beira ele cheio de fome e não poder come-lo.

Cheguei a casa e abracei o meu pai.

-Obrigado por me teres deixado viver com o Edward. Vou buscar as malas!

-O casamento é as 15:30.

-Está bem até lá!

Cheguei a casa sempre com a vontade de beber sangue humano.

-Bella tu por acaso não estives-te a beber sangue humano pois não?

-Claro que não eu consegui-me auto-controlar agora vamo-nos arranjar para o casamento.

Vesti um vestido azul muito simples com os sapatos de salto alto, penteie-me, a Alice ajudou-me a maquilhar.

Todos estavam lindíssimos para o casamento excepto Rosalie se ela não estava perfeita não sei o que estava conseguia por todos de boca aberta com aquele lindo sorriso.

Fomos para o carro e começava a pensar no meu pai como cresci a fazer-me as vontades todas e então ficava cada vês mais orgulhosa.

Chegamos e estava Charlie ao lado de Max ambos lindos, sentei-me e esperamos que Emma chega-se;

Quando finalmente ela chegou e se aproximava lentamente perto do meu pai sabia que cada vês estava mais próxima de uma nova vida, com Edward.

Depois de o padre disser aquelas palavras todas e aceitarem casar-se eu imaginei um casamento assim mas com Edward.

Saímos da igreja e atiramo-los pétalas de rosas brancas


End file.
